


四婚一葬

by connie_chen



Category: krisluhan
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 灵感来源于Hugh Grant的经典喜剧《四婚一葬》，鹿晗和吴亦凡经历四个婚礼和一个葬礼相识的故事。
Relationships: Guan Xiaotong/Lu Han, Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol





	1. ❤️ 01

**Author's Note:**

> 没有粉籍，完全是看完沧之后的鸡血之作；我的文字和我的情感属于我，其他的属于他们自己。

报纸上说得没错，李秀满真就配得上报道里铺天盖地写的那四个字：富甲一方——

鹿晗坐在那儿，面前的桌子上放着烫金名帖，温柔的米白色卡纸还带着金丝暗花，配合着骨瓷餐具全八件套，连龙虾叉都有——真有钱，鹿晗打从心底认可了新郎家的实力。

他四处打量弥漫着“富贵”气息的婚礼会场，同桌的宾客也陆陆续续入座；鹿晗依次朝他们礼貌地笑笑，却并不热衷于和他们展开交谈。

这些人鹿晗一个也不认识，也似乎并没有认识的必要，倒是其他宾客很快便三三两两抱团，开始熟练地寻找彼此的共同点，并围绕这些共同点各自展开了话题。鹿晗留心听了一会儿，对面的男士和他右手边第三位女士曾经就读过同一所小学，右手边的第四位女士和左手边第三位男士的前女友曾经在一家公司工作，而这家公司的一位高管一个月前因为性骚扰女员工而被公司内部辞退，并对外界封锁了辞退的真实原因。

可真能侃，鹿晗想。

左手边第二个空座上坐下一个穿浅蓝色西装的男人，鹿晗下意识侧头去看——嚯，这人可真高，从鹿晗坐着的角度看过去，简直像一个巨人从天而降，落座时还带起了一阵风，甚至仿佛还有点扬灰——但是这么富贵的会场，灰是不可能有的，一切不过是鹿晗脑中的想象而已。

“巨人”似乎是感受到了鹿晗的目光，也转过头来和他对视；鹿晗朝他微笑，默默为自己逼真而无厘头的联想感到好笑。

“不好意思，我来晚了。”那“巨人”说，其中一两个宾客礼貌而又透着一股敷衍劲儿地回应了“巨人”几句，没人在乎，反正谁也不认识谁。

鹿晗用余光悄悄瞥过去，“巨人”面前桌上那个米色暗纹的名牌上写着三个字，吴什么凡，中间那个字因为反光鹿晗没看得太清，倒是“巨人”身上这一身的名牌比他的名字更显眼——非富即贵，鹿晗想，和这个会场暴发户一般的整体氛围挺搭。

吴姓巨人来得晚，鹿晗又不爱搭茬，于是已经各自找到聊天话题的宾客们就把他俩剩下了。鹿晗忙着打量婚礼现场，自得其所、其乐无穷，反倒是这个吴什么凡虽然表面崩得挺冷酷，但却浑身都透着一股子不自在的劲儿，弄得鹿晗也有些局促起来——倒不是鹿晗特别注意他，只不过吴姓巨人的存在感太强，目标又太大，鹿晗随便一扭头就能看见他那副手脚都不知道该怎么摆的样子。

“你是哪边的啊？”鹿晗抛出话茬，好心拯救一下自己，搭把手也拯救一下这哥们儿。

“啊？”这“哥们儿”表面上一副心不在焉的样子，整个身体却像是早都准备好了一样，迅速转过来完全面向鹿晗。

“我说，”鹿晗脾气好，又再问了一遍：“你是新郎那方的，还是新娘那方的？”

“李秀满是我叔，”吴什么凡回答道，口音一听就是南方人为了扮演好一个玩世不恭的富少形象而故意拗出的北方味儿，“倒也不是什么亲戚，父母关系比较好，事业上的联系。”语调听起来颇有些不耐烦，但说的倒是挺多。

鹿晗“呵呵”一笑，心想：少爷您这么富贵，不还和我坐一个桌么。

“你呢？”来而不往非礼也，吴什么凡也反问鹿晗道。

“我啊，”鹿晗是地道北京人，单凭这俩字儿就给这个吴什么凡的“公子哥”现场演示了一番什么才是原汁原味的京城孩子与生俱来的混不吝，然后他朝舞台扬扬下巴，吴什么凡顺着他刀削般的下颌线条看过去，一个身穿白西装的黑发少年正往舞台中央走，然后便听鹿晗解释说：“我跟他来的。”

吴什么凡眯着眼睛看了两秒，也没认出这位小哥是李秀满的什么人，正好那人举起麦克风，回答了这个没有被问出口的问题：

“尊敬的各位来宾，下午好，我叫黄子韬，是SM婚庆公司的司仪；感谢大家来参加李秀满先生和xxx小姐的结婚典礼。”黑发少年一脸傻乐，说完这句话还朝天空举起他没拿话筒的另一只手，这个土得掉渣的姿势成功引发了现场阵阵窃笑。

“好！”鹿晗应声大喝，第一时间给这位叫黄子韬的司仪撑足了场面。黄子韬闻声望来，尴尬的表情在和鹿晗的对视中瞬间消解不少。

吴什么凡被鹿晗的突然暴起吓了一跳，同样被吓了一跳的还有满场的宾客，现场少说也有小三十桌的贵宾们纷纷回过头来看鹿晗，后者却在众人的目光焦点中坦然地鼓起掌来，一点没有在怯的样子，倒衬得被他连累一起落入关注中心的吴什么凡更加浑身不自在了。

鹿晗望向舞台上站着的白衣少年，笑得眼睛都看不见了，好一会儿才抽出空来回头对着吴什么凡身边的空气补充说明：“我兄弟。”——那语气，明明平淡而漫不经心，却又听来有几分骄傲，闹得吴什么凡蓦地还有些羡慕。

现场开始有零星的喝彩和掌声随着鹿晗坚持不懈的鼓掌响起，吴什么凡看着鹿晗轮廓清晰的侧脸，不知怎得脑子一热，也跟着用力鼓起掌来。

吴什么凡天生蛮力，连带着鼓掌声也振聋发聩，引得更多的宾客也不自觉地跟着加入了鼓掌的行列。黄子韬见自己的开场赢得了如此热烈的欢迎，忍不住乐出声来，又因为麦克风还举在嘴边忘了拿下来，那魔性的笑声随着扬声器之间连接的电线立即传播开来，由此引发了宾客们更加热烈的笑声，现场立即融汇成一片欢乐的海洋。

笑声掌声将息，黄子韬又接着朗声说道：“在这个阳光灿烂、风和日丽、万里无云的日子里，”小学生作文一般的开头又为黄子韬换来几声大笑，但他满不在意地继续说道：“我们欢聚一堂，共襄盛举，庆贺这段如童话般美妙的爱情终于迎来了美满的终点。”

这回在场宾客便都忍不住，纷纷哈哈大笑起来——把婚礼比作爱情的终点可还好？就连鹿晗也拍着手掌跟着大笑；吴什么凡不觉得黄子韬好笑，却盯着鹿晗大笑的样子觉得有趣，也不自觉地跟着他笑起来。

鹿晗只听见吴什么凡笑了，也不清楚他到底在笑什么，便自己主动跟他解释道：“我这兄弟什么都好，就是不太会说话。”然后鹿晗咳了两声，勉强止住笑意，接着又说，“可他还就偏偏喜欢主持。刚开始的时候还怂，往台上一杵，两个包袱扔下来台下不响，立马就蔫儿了。”

吴什么凡觉得自己好像听明白一些了，“所以，你就到处给他捧场？”他问。

“可说呢。”鹿晗挑挑眉，半是肯定半是玩笑，却没有延申说开来的意思。

说话间，李秀满便挽着新婚妻子走上台去了；黄子韬把麦克风拍得砰砰响，随后又放回到嘴边，开始介绍起两人相遇的故事。故事讲得差强人意，吴什么凡便半边耳朵听着，半边耳朵留意着鹿晗的举动。但是鹿晗却不继续说了，只是看着黄子韬夸张中稍显笨拙地背诵着无聊的爱情故事，时不时点点头、时不时眯起眼睛笑一笑。

“李秀满先生，请您跟我说，”不知不觉，婚礼已经进行到了誓词环节，台上的黄子韬看着手里的台本不无庄重而认真地说，“无论富贵、贫穷，无论健康、疾病，无论人生的顺境、逆境……”然后黄子韬停下来，尾音居然还听出了一些动情的哽咽。

一方豪绅李秀满先生闻言轻轻地捧起新娘的双手，现场开始响起一些欢呼声，“无论富贵、贫穷……”李秀满说，但是大概是黄子韬这句断得实在有些长了，而李秀满先生的记忆力也不比年轻时的自己，在说完两个词之后，竟然哽了一下、随即便怎么也想不起来接下来是什么了。

现场正是有些尴尬，只听扬声器里传来黄子韬脱口而出的吐槽：“贫穷这个词对您来说确实挺困难的，对吧？”

满场嘉宾闻言哈哈大笑起来，这一槽吐得恰到好处，就连吴什么凡也由衷地为黄子韬的机智鼓起了掌，鹿晗更是又一次把两只眼睛都给彻底笑没了；可阳光灿烂下，吴什么凡却还是觉得鹿晗整个人都亮晶晶的。

“哎，吴凡，你老看我干嘛呀？又不是我结婚。”鹿晗擦掉眼角的泪水，话音刚落便兀地有些尴尬——一是二人才刚认识，直呼其名显然有些不太礼貌，更何况鹿晗还把人家名字给叫错了，这位吴先生的名字很显然有三个字，中间一个字鹿晗没看清楚，但不代表就可以省略掉。

鹿晗刚想道歉，只见对面的吴先生大手一挥：“没事儿；”刻意学的京腔有点蹩脚，听来却挺亲切，然后他将自己桌上的名牌转过一个角度，鹿晗这才看清楚了，是叫吴亦凡。

“你叫什么啊？”吴亦凡不回答鹿晗问的问题，好在鹿晗也并不真心想知道答案，可听他这么问，只觉得脸上有点挂不住了：两人聊了半天了，自己刚才还那么亲热地直呼其“名”，合着这边根本没想到要去留心一下自己的名牌上写的是什么。

鹿晗心里讪讪的，脸上却还是陪着笑，将自己的名牌也转过来给吴亦凡看：“我叫鹿晗。”他说。

吴亦凡“哦”了一声，然后下意识伸出右手来，鹿晗明显愣了一下，但也很快递上自己的右手；两人握了手，气氛便一下子因客套而冷了下来。好在随着黄子韬“大家吃好喝好玩好”的一声“令”下，整个现场立刻就热闹了起来，掩盖住了两人之间的冷清。

吴亦凡来之前其实挺饿的，不过大概是被漫长的婚礼仪式给拖得饿过了头，此时对着一桌58888元标准的豪华婚宴简直味同嚼蜡，眼睛总忍不住往鹿晗那边瞟，不懂为什么同样是没什么认识的人，鹿晗在这个桌上却一副特别怡然自得的样子。

鹿晗当然怡然自得——他一小老百姓，平时哪里吃过58888的婚宴啊，但架不住吴巨人的视线实在太难以忽略。两人之间隔了黄子韬的一个空座，角度反而更方便吴亦凡瞟他。鹿晗强撑着又吃了一会儿，实在对付不住了，索性抬起头：“欸，"他主动挑起话题，“这儿一会儿完事儿了，你去哪儿啊？”

吴亦凡绞尽脑汁也没想到应该怎么跟鹿晗搭上话，这厢听到鹿晗主动找了话题，立马十足殷勤地回答道，“不是去李贤圭的宅子继续开趴吗？”语气里却还是漫不经心的样子。

“谁是李贤圭？”鹿晗就着一口香槟吞下嘴里的食物，“我是跟着韬来蹭吃蹭喝的，party估计不能算上我们。”

吴亦凡没想到这点，讪讪地“哦”了一声，然后有些自讨没趣地解释道：“李贤圭是李秀满的大儿子，在这附近有个别墅，请大家婚礼之后去玩玩儿。”末了看鹿晗满不在乎的表情，又突然觉得开趴这件事情可真是无趣至极，于是又跟着“害”了一声，“也没什么好玩的，”他说，然后问鹿晗：“那你们去哪儿啊？”有点刺探军情的意思。

“没想好。”鹿晗说着伸手去扒下一根粗壮的帝王蟹腿，“吃饱喝足了，回家躺着打游戏呗。”

吴亦凡一听眼睛都亮了，像一条大型犬见了主人一般立刻把腰坐直了，声音里也带了些诱惑的味道：“打游戏好啊，你跟我们一起去别墅里打呗，李贤圭家里有最新的VR设备，准保你上瘾。”

VR设备鹿晗自己也有，头戴式外加传感器一套下来5万出头，体验不错，要不那段时间黄子韬也不能老往鹿晗家跑；但他也知道，吴亦凡嘴里说的李贤圭的VR设备，那绝对跟自己家的不一样——说不心动是假的，但人家公子哥儿聚会，自己一普通老百姓去不合适。

“这不方便吧，人家没邀请我们，我们自己去算什么事儿啊。”鹿晗心里拎得清，这话说起来客套，可实际上语气里满是干脆利落。

“不要紧，你们就说是我邀请的客人。”俗话说听话听音儿，很显然说的就不是吴亦凡这样的，他只知道鹿晗话里没说死，像是有意思，便立马来劲了，作势要继续给鹿晗好生介绍一番；但鹿晗抬手在他背后不轻不重地拍了那么两下，吴亦凡突然就跟被摁了暂停键似的，那电流从拍的位置一路窜到脑后，连带着整个背部都一下抻直了。

“心领了，兄弟。”鹿晗又说，这回算是拒绝得干干净净了。

吴亦凡好不容易从“电击”中缓过神来，又听鹿晗叫他“兄弟”，心下免不了又美了一会儿，本来还想再说点什么，可这不早不晚的，黄子韬已经卸了司仪的重任回来了，大剌剌地往鹿晗和吴亦凡之间那么一坐，转头就跟鹿晗说笑上了。鹿晗刚拒绝了吴亦凡的邀请，也有意要冷他一会儿，便跟黄子韬格外亲热，闹得吴亦凡也挺郁闷的，刚好有商场上的朋友过来打招呼，便也一赌气、跟生意伙伴们聊开去了。

生意场上就是这样，跟一个聊开了，免不了就得接着跟第二个聊，第二个聊完了，第三个眼瞅着机会立刻就能凑上来无缝对接，等吴亦凡这边好不容易告一段落，转脸一看，鹿晗和黄子韬已经都走得影子都没了。

害，吴亦凡一拍大腿——连个微信也没加上。

TBC


	2. ❤️ 02（上）

“哎，这个你得放在舞台旁边，一会儿还得拿上去，别到时候又找不着在哪儿……”鹿晗大手一挥，黄子韬和高苏尧又哼哧哼哧地把一张及腰高的小桌子从厅后边给搬了回来，“杯子也摆这儿啊，一个环节用的东西都得搁一起。”

“得嘞，”高苏尧认命一般的又转头去拿装塔杯的框，“合着你就啥也不干，光站那儿指挥呗。”

鹿晗笑得挺奸诈，又带几分得意：“我这可是总指挥。”

“是，”高苏尧懒得跟他争，反正也争不赢，“你是总指挥，我是总干事。”

“谁说不是呢。”鹿晗嘴上得了便宜还卖乖，手上倒是挺有眼力见儿地去拆装酒水的纸箱。

“他们也是挺能折腾的，”黄子韬再次确认了麦克风摆放的位置，也跟到鹿晗旁边去帮他摆酒，一桌两瓶三星金六福，六瓶燕京，外加一瓶六升大可乐，齐活，“一个婚礼整出了七个环节，其中五个是游戏，太考验我的主持功力了！”

“没事，”鹿晗将纸箱拖到下一桌，从里面掏出两瓶金六福，在手心里颠了颠，“一会儿喝嗨了，估计都得抢着上台玩游戏。”

“叔叔阿姨今天不来吧？我看这些游戏都挺荤。”黄子韬紧张兮兮的。

“必须不能，”高苏尧将塔杯最下面一层码得整整齐齐，然后看了看表，似乎在盘算什么时候开始摆第二层比较合适，“今天来的都是兄弟伙儿。”

“那行，不然我也怵。”黄子韬放下心来，码上最后一瓶大可乐；然后三人直起身来环顾会场：包厢空间不大，将将摆下四桌，餐具简单而精致，酒杯倒是每个座位上都摆了三种不同形状的，给人一种没有人能竖着走出这个门的感觉。

高苏尧再一次抬起手腕看了看表，时间还早，服务生摆好桌椅餐具就撤得差不多了，只剩下黄子韬从公司请来帮忙的一位音响师还戴着耳机在试音。鹿晗用手背怼了一下黄子韬的胳膊肘，后者心领神会，走到音响师身边耳语了两句，音响师便摘了耳机，朝鹿晗和高苏尧点点头，揣着黄子韬递过去的一包烟出去了。

黄子韬一脸邀功地朝高苏尧甩了个眼色，然后拧开了音响开关，刚才还冷冷清清的包厢立刻就变成了蹦迪现场。鹿晗熟练地从舞台一旁抓起麦，递到嘴边刚唱了没两句，包厢门就被推开了。黄子韬和高苏尧没朝着门口的方向，还在那摇头晃脑，但鹿晗紧接着“哟”了一声，两人这才齐齐转身朝身后望去。

包厢门半开着，吴亦凡一只手还搭在门沿儿上，一脸的困惑。黄子韬立即又拧灭音响的灯，望着门口这位一米九的大汉总觉得挺眼熟，却又想不起来是谁。

上次李秀满的婚礼吴亦凡穿着一身浅蓝色西装，人模狗样得让人挺有距离感；这回穿着白T牛仔裤倒是随和不少。

“吴凡？”鹿晗手里还握着麦克风，声音一出来四个人都吓了一跳——真亏他还大概记得这个名字。

吴亦凡愣了一下，又侧身朝屋里迈了一步，有点尴尬地解释道：“灿烈让我早点来，看看能不能帮上什么忙。”

“哟，那您可来得真是时候，”高苏尧不知道这人什么来头，也没恶意，就只是习惯性地下嘴调侃：“我们刚忙完。”

“老高。”鹿晗叫住高苏尧——吴亦凡什么来头，鹿晗自己也不清楚，但总之是非富即贵，不好乱开玩笑，然后又把麦克风关了，放回到摆着各种道具的桌子上，一边朝吴亦凡走过去，一边还跟黄子韬和高苏尧介绍：“这是吴亦凡，”这回想起来全名了，“上次在李秀满的婚礼上见过，”又朝黄子韬补了一句：“就坐你旁边那位。”

“我旁边那不是你吗？”黄子韬没头没脑地问：得，敢情是压根没注意到这个一米八几的人形名牌展示架。

鹿晗懒得理他，只朝吴亦凡接着客套：“你刚才说你是灿烈的朋友？”

“对，我俩大学同学，一个宿舍。”吴亦凡回答说。自打李秀满婚礼之后，他就一直想着鹿晗，倒也不是那种魂牵梦萦地想，而是模模糊糊、说不上来地、有那么点儿想——想不起来的时候也能干点正事，但时不时想起鹿晗来了，还颇有点抓耳挠腮的意思。本来以为两人就是一面之缘，擦肩而过了就也没想着特意去找他，可现在冷不丁碰上了，又突然恨不得手舞足蹈起来，脸上还微微发着热：要是吴亦凡是头大狼狗，这会儿已经在飞快地摇尾巴了。

鹿晗也没想到会在这里再见着吴亦凡，看吴亦凡双眼都兴奋地冒着光，免不了也跟着心里发热，“巧了，我和老高大学时候跟吴世勋是一个寝室的。”鹿晗说着将手搭在了吴亦凡肩上，后者勉强吸进去一口气，脚跟都不自觉地微微踮了起来。

高苏尧本来已经站在吴亦凡旁边，听鹿晗介绍自己，便又朝吴亦凡迈了一步；吴亦凡没办法晾着高苏尧，只好转了转身子去握高苏尧递过来的手。他这么一转身，鹿晗搭在他肩上的手也就掉了，掉得吴亦凡心里还有点怅然若失。

来了“外人”，三人的小型演唱会就开不成了，便从旁边的桌子拖了四把椅子坐下了，又一人开了一瓶燕京，有一搭没一搭地聊。聊了没一会儿，黄子韬就觉得没意思了，借口要去复习台词，溜了；高苏尧也觉得跟吴亦凡一个公子哥共同语言实在是少，借口去抽烟，也跟着黄子韬一起溜了。剩下鹿晗一个人和吴亦凡坐在这儿，不好再逃，好在鹿晗也并没有像他俩那么如坐针毡，甚至还觉得吴亦凡比上次更平易近人了点儿。

“你们上次去别墅玩得怎么样？”鹿晗问吴亦凡。

“还行，”吴亦凡先总结了一下总体感受，“后来就挺没劲的。”然后又来了一个转折，“你们不去，就挺没意思的。”结尾还有些讨好的意思。

鹿晗拿不准他什么意图，只觉得说这话时吴亦凡的语气和表情都十分受用，便眯着眼睛笑了笑，然后也捧着吴亦凡说：“我们后来也没去打游戏，吃太撑，回家倒头就睡了。”

“我就说你们应该跟我去别墅玩游戏吧！”吴亦凡来劲了，“今天这边完事儿了要不要去我那儿？”

鹿晗看吴亦凡不像是在客套，就也跟着觉得挺亲切的，抓起酒瓶子和吴亦凡的碰了碰：“得看，这边完事儿估计哥儿几个也差不多都挂了。”吴亦凡听懂了，和鹿晗相视一笑，表示赞同。

手里这瓶喝光了，鹿晗又主动开了两瓶。吴亦凡也没有推脱的意思，从鹿晗那里接过第二瓶啤酒，当即抿了一口；有鹿晗在——吴亦凡不知道该怎么形容——就是不冰的啤酒也更好下口了，冷清的会场也变得热闹了，就连头顶的白炽灯也蒙上了一层暖黄色滤镜。当然，多年以后吴亦凡恍然大悟，这种感觉可不就是古人说的“如沐春风”嘛！

两人聊天没个中心思想，就是天南海北、想起什么说什么，却愣是聊了近一小时，直到第一波客人都已经来了，鹿晗才想起来自己是今天婚礼的总指挥，得看着场子。于是赶紧招呼服务生来，把桌上六七个空瓶子收走了，又换了新的。鹿晗心细，临了还特意嘱咐服务生，在开了啤酒的桌上都另加一桶冰：不冻的啤酒，真不怎么好喝。

客人来了，场面就热闹了起来。鹿晗站在远离舞台的那一头，刚好是进场的地方，于是就自然而然地承担了迎宾的任务，吴亦凡一个人坐着没劲，便也跟在他旁边一起迎宾，人高马大地往那儿一杵，又是握手又是点头的，乍一看还有点滑稽。鹿晗喝了点酒，又一直说话没带歇的，等包厢都差不多坐满了，他的脑袋也几近缺氧了，被脚下的地毯绊了一下，就差点头重脚轻栽了下去；好在吴亦凡眼疾手快，手从鹿晗咯吱窝下一把捞了起来。

鹿晗这么大人了还平地摔，自己挺不好意思的，而且吴亦凡把他捞起来之后也不把手收回去，生怕他再摔似的攥着鹿晗胳膊不放，闹得鹿晗脸上就有些挂不住了，眼睛逃也般没法跟吴亦凡对视。吴亦凡将鹿晗这慌里慌张的样子看在眼里，只觉得可爱至极，连带着嘴角也翘出一个诡异的弧度，不知道是想笑还是不敢笑。

两人正“纠缠”着，包厢门突然被推开了一个缝隙，吴世勋一张标准瓜子脸从门缝里伸了进来：“嘛呢？”这是朝鹿晗说的，“打你电话也不接；可以开始了。”

吴亦凡以前跟着朴灿烈见过吴世勋，抬手跟他打了声招呼，顺势也就放开了鹿晗。鹿晗得了自由，连忙“哦”了两声，然后朝舞台那边挥了挥手，黄子韬得到授意，叫一旁的音响师调低了背景音乐，宾客们也纷纷默契地暂停聊天，这是好戏开场的信号了。

“大家晚上好！我是韬，感谢大家来参加吴世勋先生和朴灿烈先生的结婚典礼！”黄子韬这厢已经嚎上了，另一边包厢大门也应声而开，四十多个人齐刷刷回头看去，两个盘亮条顺的小伙子穿着西装，系着领结，坦坦荡荡地牵着手站在那里，脸上得意洋洋的笑容立即感染了全场的宾客，大家自觉跟着欢呼起来。

鹿晗正眯着眼睛笑呢，然后又突然想起什么似的，赶紧抓了吴亦凡一把，后者便立即会意，和鹿晗一起向后两步退出摄影师的镜头范围。

吴世勋和朴灿烈在众人的视线交点处摆了好几个闷骚的pose，而后仍牵着手、在众人的欢呼声中大步走向舞台。鹿晗的眼睛就粘在那两人身上，好兄弟结婚，那真是比自己结婚还高兴，舞台灯光那么一扫，眼角隐隐地都有了泪光。

吴亦凡也高兴，他看着鹿晗被感动得快要哭了的样子，心中涌上一股难以形容、而且莫名其妙的欣喜；吴亦凡一边看着鹿晗发红的鼻尖，一边挠了挠刚才被鹿晗碰过的手背，总觉得自己像是傻了一样。

“不是，”鹿晗眼睛仍看着舞台，只用话去夹吴亦凡：“又不是我结婚，你老看我干什么，上回你也老盯着我看。”

吴亦凡正是看得呆了，也没过脑子，张口答道：“看你哭唧唧的像个小姑娘。”

——这句话可不得了，鹿晗听罢几乎是立即收敛了笑容，转过头来不无严肃地纠正他：“我劝你谨言慎行啊！”最后一个字用了二声，有点警告的意思，“我这可是纯爷们儿。”

“错了错了，”吴亦凡见鹿晗是真有发怒的迹象，连忙认怂，“你是纯爷们儿。”

鹿晗本来还要再说，却听见台下突然一阵哄笑，转脸望去，原来是黄子韬已经哭得在台上蹲下了，大喜的主角二人反而在一旁弯着腰安慰他。

熟悉黄子韬的人对他发达的泪腺早就见怪不怪了，可吴亦凡没见过这阵仗啊，愣在那里一下也不知道该怎么办，只能回头来看鹿晗的反应。鹿晗自然是见得多了，只抱着手臂在那儿看好戏，好像这就是婚礼一个早就设计好的精彩环节。

果不其然，没一多会儿黄子韬就自己站起来了，婚礼勉强恢复了应该有的秩序，只是黄子韬脸上的泪痕在舞台灯光的照射下亮晶晶的，继续说：“勋哥和灿哥从小就认识了，那是正经八百的青梅竹马；我从认识他们的时候他们就在一起，走到今天我……呜呜呜……”

这便又哭上了，台下又是一阵哄笑，鹿晗都笑得拍起了手，吴亦凡也忍不住耸着鼻子哈哈大笑，现场气氛迎来第一个小高潮。

尔后讲他俩大学毕业的故事时，黄子韬又再哭了一回，这才终于算是把这个环节过了；台下酒过一巡，气氛热闹起来，大伙儿又是拍手又是大笑，加上喝酒，手、脸跟脖子一样赛一样的红。

等三文两武几个游戏环节过完，已经晚上九点多了，还没上头的客人已经走了一波，剩下的都是属哪吒的，特能闹；鹿晗和吴亦凡坐在最远的那张桌子的最远角，手边的空酒瓶也已经被服务生收走了好几轮。再等闹到只剩下最后小十个人的时候，吴世勋都已经吐了三回了。

“不能喝了，不能喝了。”朴灿烈说了两次，一半是因为喝多了拌嘴，一半是因为真的不能再喝了。

“不行！这才哪儿到哪儿啊？”黄子韬倒酒的手没想停，倒是打了个酒嗝给颠停了，“我这儿才刚开始。”

“行了行了，”高苏尧站起来接过黄子韬手里的酒瓶，生怕黄子韬把瓶子给碎了，“自己兄弟喝酒，不兴灌的，一会儿倒这儿可没人给抬回去啊。”

“瞎说。”黄子韬不服，屁股倒是乖乖坐回到凳子上，“青岛不倒我不倒，”然后又是一个酒嗝，“雪花不飘我不飘。”

这是黄子韬每回喝酒的标准台词，但吴亦凡第一次听，不禁破声大笑，魔音贯耳，把已经喝得晕晕乎乎的鹿晗都给吓醒了。鹿晗醒了之后，不知道是觉得黄子韬好笑、还是吴亦凡好笑、又或者是觉得自己挺好笑得，于是回过头来跟吴亦凡对着笑。俩人醉眼看对方笑，越看越觉得好笑，跟两个傻子似的又笑了半天，把一桌子人都笑得前俯后仰。等一桌子人都笑一段落了，又因为大脑笑缺氧了而齐齐懵了一小会儿。

朴灿烈第一个缓过神来，看这一桌子东倒西歪的深夜醉客，感觉也闹得差不多了；一看表，好家伙，不知不觉已经快一点了，便连忙站起来，步履蹒跚地结了帐，回来一看，又走了几个，剩下吴鹿黄高四个人，不知道谁起的头，又跟吴世勋喝上了。

没办法，朴灿烈只能把自己摔到唯一看起来还算清醒的吴亦凡旁边的椅子上，拦下吴亦凡又预备举起的杯子，大声跟他“耳语”道：“我和世勋在旁边的酒店开了几间房，咱们把他们搬过去放平了；要是放他们自己回家，路上指不定得丢几个。”

吴亦凡酒量好，频频举杯都快形成惯性了，这时才突然意识到面前这几个人离“挂”已经只剩临门一脚了，“行。”吴亦凡答应得痛快，一甩头，双眼看起来又清醒了几分。

先搬走的必须是吐得昏天黑地的吴世勋，以及拽着吴世勋不依不饶的黄子韬，一边搬朴灿烈还得一边“解释”：“韬，我们换个地儿，下一摊接着喝。”黄子韬这才放开勉强能站起来的吴世勋。

眼看“主角”们都起身准备离席了，高苏尧和鹿晗也就跟着站起来了。鹿晗原本是坚持要回家的，结果刚出酒店大门，夏末傍晚的小微风一吹，立马就歪到吴亦凡身上了——这回是终于正式上头了。

吴亦凡怀里接着鹿晗，几乎当即就放了黄子韬，要不是高苏尧一把抓住，黄子韬就得当场栽进酒店门口的花坛里。六个醉鬼两两搀扶着往酒店挪，到了才发现原本开的五间房，因为朴灿烈喝多了没接着前台的电话，现在只剩下两间了。

吴亦凡大手一挥：“你们住，鹿晗我领走了。”

高苏尧本来不乐意，心想你谁啊，鹿晗哪儿能你说领走就领走啊？但话还没出口，怀里的黄子韬就“哇”地一声把酒店大堂吐了个乱七八糟，等围上来的服务生一顿手忙脚乱完了，高苏尧再一看，鹿晗早被拐没了。

TBC


End file.
